


El fin del mundo

by rebek



Series: Del amor en tiempos de guerras nucleares [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, Guerras nucleares, M/M, Tercera Guerra Mundial, War, War AU, escribí esto mientras escuchaba antes de que el mundo se acabe de residente, esto está muy triste we, un humilde intento de esbozar la política internacional en caso de una guerra nuclear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: Donde Osamu y Suna se aman mientras el mundo se acaba.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Del amor en tiempos de guerras nucleares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869880
Kudos: 7





	El fin del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que te guste!

❝Mejor, por ahora nos damos un beso

antes de que el mundo se acabe...❞

**RESIDENTE**

EL FIN del mundo empezó mientras ellos se besaban.

Fue durante una tarde de lo más apacible. Acurrucados uno junto al otro en el sillón, bañados por la áurea luz del atardecer que colábase a través de las vidrieras del balcón, ninguno de los dos llegó a sospechar en lo más mínimo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, o lo que esto acarrearía posteriormente. ¿Para qué preocuparse por esa clase de asuntos, si al fin y al cabo se tenían a ellos mismos y esto era todo cuanto deseaban para ser felices? Por supuesto que Rintarō no se angustiaba pensando en nada de esto, ni mucho menos se le atravesaba por la mente la posibilidad de que en cualquier instante pudiera estallar algún conflicto mundial que pusiera en peligro la relativa tranquilidad internacional en la que vivían. Claro que no. En aquel momento tan sólo pensaba en lo aburridísima que era la película que estaban viendo y, tras ponerle pausa, acalló la queja que soltó Osamu volviendo el rostro hacia él y uniendo sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso. Y, en tanto su novio le sujetaba por la nuca para atraerle más hacia sí y profundizar aquel beso, del otro lado del mundo, un grupo terrorista iraní perpetraba múltiples atentados contra varios edificios del gobierno israelí en Tel Aviv. Empero, sin que ninguno sospechara en lo absoluto lo que estaba ocurriendo, siguieron besándose, ignorando que, mientras disfrutaban de ese agradable rato en compañía del otro, a miles de millas de distancia de donde se encontraban, la Ciudad Blanca ardía en llamas y cientos de personas inocentes fallecían calcinadas tras haber sufrido la peor agonía posible.

Se enteraron algún rato después, cuando, al separarse, Rintarō quitó la película con la intención de hacer _zapping_ por los canales y encontrar algo mejor que pudieran ver, hallando todas las cadenas de noticias haciéndose eco del suceso. Eran terribles las imágenes que éstas estaban transmitiendo en vivo. En pantalla figuraba un Tel Aviv envuelto en llamas, sus calles hechas un caos de escombros, las aceras teñidas de sangre y repletas de cuerpos desmembrados, los cadáveres calcinados que se atisbaban bajo bloques de concreto destrozado, la gente huyendo despavorida y los bomberos luchando por apagar aquel fuego indomable que parecía querer engullir la ciudad entera. Intercambiaron una breve mirada, como para asegurarse de que en verdad estaban viendo eso en la tele, el desarrollo de aquella horrible tragedia, y que no se trataba de una cruel jugarreta de sus cerebros o alguna macabra pesadilla. Luego, ambos volvieron la vista al frente, y observaron cómo en pantalla sucedíanse unas tras otras las escenas de ese Tel Aviv convulsionado por el desastre y la anarquía. Permanecieron silenciosos, escuchando atentamente los reportes que ofrecían los periodistas, informando acerca del avance de la crisis, el esfuerzo que hacían las autoridades por tratar de controlar la situación y las constantes actualizaciones que el gobierno israelí emitía en el conteo de las víctimas. Fueron, en total, más de mil fallecidos. Y, mientras escuchaban a los reporteros sumando otras cien, ciento cincuenta, doscientas víctimas más a la lista, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que algo en el pecho se les estrujara, embargándoles una sensación de empatía por todas esas personas que, pese a las numerosas diferencias culturales que pudieran tener, seguían siendo tan humanos como ellos, seres llenos de buenos sentimientos, esperanzas y sueños que merecían disfrutar de una existencia plena y feliz...

Pero ya no podrían hacerlo, pues sus vidas les habían sido arrebatadas injustamente.

Y, de pronto, Osamu escuchó un sollozo a su lado. Volteó, y vio a Rintarō llorando, cubriéndose la boca con una mano en un vano intento por sofocar los hipidos que se escapaban de su garganta. Entonces apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se hubieron tornado blancos, sintiéndose repentinamente contagiado por la tristeza que manifestaba su pareja. A ésta se le sumó una rabia impotente, al no poder comprender cuál era la necesidad de promover conflictos como aquellos, que al final de cuentas terminaban generando más perjuicios que beneficios a las naciones que se involucraban en los mismos y que provocaban, a su vez, el sufrimiento de toda una población, privando a familias enteras de sus padres, madres, esposos, esposas, hijos e hijas, tantas víctimas que la historia reducía a meros daños colaterales de las luchas ocasionadas por las discrepancias entre gobiernos o ideologías.

Pasó un brazo en torno al hombro ajeno, estrechándole fuertemente en un abrazo y atrayéndole hacia sí, para que el otro apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho y llorara todo lo que quisiera. Y, en tanto comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de consolarle, le aseguró en un susurro que todo estaría bien.

Aunque nada lo estuvo.

SÍ, NADA estuvo bien.

Porque, una semana después de eso, Estados Unidos le declaró la guerra a Irán.

Era algo que cabía de esperarse. Para nadie era mentira que, en el transcurso de los últimos años, Estados Unidos había perdido parte de su poderío como hegemón mundial, al no lograr frenar los avances del régimen chino —que infiltrábase cada vez más en el mundo occidental, a través de aplicaciones que recopilaban información de sus usuarios para suministrarla al Partido Comunista Chino— o impedir que el gobierno iraní siguiera saliéndose con la suya —entre cuyas fechorías se encontraba el financiamiento destinado a organizaciones terroristas islámicas con las que continuar desestabilizando la paz en el Medio Oriente, consolidándose aún más en el poder mediante la violencia y el terror—. Todo esto había provocado que la población estadounidense comenzara a desconfiar de la capacidad de su gobierno para protegerles de la amenaza que suponían estos regímenes totalitarios que, imparables, continuaban fortaleciéndose con el fin de expandir e imponer en otras partes del mundo las nefastas ideologías que profesaban, aquellas que ya habían privado de libertad a millones de personas en sus respectivos países. Y, por supuesto, a los Estados Unidos no les convenía seguir perdiendo su popularidad frente a sus propios ciudadanos, especialmente luego de la reciente metida de pata que habían cometido tras no haber respondido de forma contundente a un ataque perpetrado por el ejército iraní, en el que fallecieron once soldados estadounidenses de un campamento militar en suelo iraquí. Así que, aprovechando la primera excusa que se les atravesó —el atentado en Tel Aviv—, los Estados Unidos le declararon la guerra a Irán, en parte, también, para reforzar sus relaciones con su aliado Israel, que habíanse debilitado un poco después de que la administración estadounidense no expresara mucho su apoyo al primer ministro Netanyahu, al no manifestar su rechazo contra las protestas que exigían la renuncia de éste como mandatario de su nación.

Y, en el mismo instante en el que se declaró la guerra, Osamu y Rintarō estaban haciendo el amor. Mientras Rintarō gemía entrecortadamente el nombre de su amado, retorciéndose por el éxtasis que le provocaba su orgasmo, el presidente estadounidense cogió el lapicero y firmó el decreto de guerra, dando luz verde a las Fuerzas Armadas de su país para el despegue de cientos de aeronaves, que surcaron el cielo azulado hasta aterrizar en bases desperdigadas por los Emiratos Árabes Unidos y Arabia Saudita. En éstas se transportaban miles de solados, que se movilizaron a distintos puntos estratégicos por todo el Golfo Pérsico y que, junto a los buques que a los pocos días se les unirían en las aguas del mismo, protagonizarían un bloqueo económico y militar contra Irán, cercándolo cada vez más dentro de su territorio con el fin de cortar cualquier medio a través del cual pudiera recibir ayuda de parte de alguno de sus aliados. Así fue como comenzó la contienda que daría fin al mundo, sin que Osamu, viniéndose dentro de Rintarō, sospechara en lo más mínimo la magnitud de aquel conflicto, que arrasaría con toda la existencia tal y como la conocíamos.

Al igual a como había ocurrido con el atentado en Tel Aviv, se enteraron de lo que estaba sucediendo algún ratito después de que hubieron terminado, cuando Osamu cogió el teléfono en tanto esperaba a que su novio terminara de ducharse para después hacerlo él también, y encontró todas las redes sociales colapsadas con gente informado acerca del decreto de guerra. Quedose aturdido al leer los _posts_ que se le atravesaban, cada uno más paranoico que el anterior, y se apresuró por encender la tele, buscando alguna cadena de noticias que estuviera transmitiendo lo sucedido y pudiera esclarecer su confusión. Y eso fue lo primero que vio Rintarō apenas salió del baño: el titular en grandes letras negras de que Estados Unidos le había declarado la guerra a Irán.

—¿Qué coño le pasa al mundo, _'Samu_? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, tras escuchar el resumen ofrecido por la periodista del telediario mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo con una toalla.

Osamu masculló un «no sé» y, encogiéndose de hombros, le restó importancia al asunto, creyendo que la contienda no duraría más de dos días y que, al final de cuentas, una guerra que se libraba al otro extremo del planeta no tenía mucho que ver con ellos.

Más tarde se daría cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estuvo al creer aquello.

NO PODÍAN culparlo. Después de todo, a simple vista era evidente que una guerra que se libraba entre los Estados Unidos e Irán, a miles de millas de distancia de donde vivían, poco o nada tenía que ver con ellos.

Salvo que, a las dos semanas, el conflicto dejó de ser sólo entre los Estados Unidos e Irán, y a éstos se les sumaron, en apoyo al gobierno estadounidense, la Unión Europea, Reino Unido, Corea del Sur y Japón; y en alianza con el régimen iraní, Rusia, China y Corea del Norte. De esta forma, aquella contienda ascendió al rango de _guerra mundial_ , y Japón, tras varias décadas de desarme, se rearmó hasta los dientes para sumarse a la lucha por mantener la libertad en este mundo, participando por primera vez en un conflicto bélico desde los crudos días de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Sin embargo, incluso después de que se anunciara la participación de Japón en la contienda, la vida nacional no se alteró mucho pese a lo alarmante que era esta noticia. La tranquilidad en la que vivían se mantuvo sin ningún cambio importante, apenas sumándose a ésta como elemento novedoso los numerosos debates —más bien linchamientos, para ser precisos—, que se armaban en la redes sociales, con gente discutiendo si era buena o mala idea intervenir en una guerra mundial, en los que de vez en cuando aparecía uno que otro mamerto desinformado, saliendo en defensa del «valeroso» gobierno iraní que era víctima de las perversas políticas imperialistas de los _yankees_ , para que luego alguna persona medianamente informada en el asunto le dejara en ridículo haciéndole ver que los mismos regímenes comunistas que tanto defendía también practicaban el «salvaje imperialismo», al influir, por ejemplo, en la política de los países latinoamericanos en los que pretendían ejercer su control. En fin, era tanto lo que esta gente jodía, que Osamu y Rintarō se vieron obligados a silenciar de sus _Twitter_ palabras como _yankee_ e _imperialismo_ , desligándose de esas disputas políticas que tan poco les importaba a ninguno de los dos para que no se les amargara la apacible calma en la que transcurrían sus días...

O eso fue hasta que, un mes más tarde, de un día para otro al Alto Mando Militar norcoreano se le zafaron todos los tornillos y se le cruzaron los cables, y sus líderes decidieron bombardear Japón. Esto, al primer vistazo, podría parecer una decisión de lo más disparatada y arriesgada; mas, cuando te ponías a analizarlo detenidamente, te dabas cuenta de lo ingeniosa que era esta jugada: si bien Japón se había rearmado para participar en aquella guerra, su poderío militar no podía compararse con el de Corea del Norte y, por tanto, su protección en parte continuaba estando en manos de los Estados Unidos. De todo esto inferíase que la intención oculta tras esta excelente estrategia era debilitar al enemigo, al obligarle a repartir sus efectivos en dos frentes de batalla —el iraní y el japonés— tan diferentes y distantes entre sí, lo que, a su vez, implicaría la reducción de los soldados que reservaba para la protección de su propio territorio, debiendo enviarlos a responder contra los múltiples ataques que perpetraba la alianza comunista-islámica en suelo extranjero.

El día en el que se perpetró el primer bombardeo norcoreano contra Japón, ambos habían tenido una jornada de lo más tranquila. En el mismo instante en el que los bombarderos norcoreanos secretamente despegaban de una base militar en la ciudad de Wŏnsan, situada frente a la costa del golfo de Tongjoson, Rintarō estaba entrenando con los _EJP_ como de costumbre, mientras que Osamu trabajaba en el restaurante. Era la hora del almuerzo, el local estaba repleto y había mucho trabajo por hacer, por lo que en la mente de Osamu no había nada más aparte de darse prisa por completar los pedidos y entregarlos a sus respectivas mesas. Y, a pesar de todo este ajetreo, tan común en la vida de Osamu en lo que al restaurante respectaba, el negocio marchaba bastante bien. El ambiente allí se encontraba animado; los comensales degustaban sus deliciosos _onigiris_ en tanto charlaban alegremente, los meseros iban y venían entre las mesas atendiendo a todos con gran diligencia y de la cocina emanaba un aroma apetitoso, capaz de hacerte agua la boca y que reconsideraras ordenar un _onigiri_ más de los que ya habías pedido. Sí, tal como gustaba a Osamu, todo marchaba perfectamente...

Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando, de un momento a otro, el partido de voleibol que estaban transmitiendo en diferido en los televisores desperdigados por todo el local fue interrumpido por una emisión del noticiario, en el que un periodista informó apresuradamente que Corea del Norte acababa de bombardear la ciudad de Sendai, en la prefectura de Miyagi, a más de seiscientos kilómetros al norte de Kobe. Y, en cuanto el reportero hubo terminado de informar acerca de esto, todos en el restaurante enmudecieron, sumiéndose éste en un tenso silencio que disipó la animada atmósfera de hacía unos pocos minutos antes, reemplazándola por una incómoda y sombría, reflejándose en los semblantes turbados de cada uno de los presentes el atisbo de una incipiente paranoia por lo que ocurriría a continuación, pues los horribles recuerdos de lo sucedido en Hiroshima y Nagasaki y los estragos que ambos hechos acarrearon seguían latentes en la memoria del colectivo social japonés. Tan silenciosos como una tumbas, temiendo por lo que les depararía el porvenir a ellos y sus familias, los comensales se apresuraron por acabar de comer y marcharse; y, apenas el último de éstos se hubo marchado, Osamu despachó a sus empleados y cerró el restaurante no sólo por lo que restaba de día, sino también de la semana, como una muestra de solidad por parte de _Onigiri Miya_ para con las víctimas de aquella tragedia y sus familiares.

Una vez hubo acabado de cerrar el local, se apresuró por subir a su hogar y, dejándose caer sobre el sillón, encendió la tele con el fin de mantenerse informado y seguir de cerca el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. La pantalla se iluminó con los intensos tonos rojos y naranjas de las imágenes que transmitía de un Sendai siendo engullido por las llamas, las cuales incluso habíanse extendido hasta dominar las montañas que bordeaban la ciudad. Osamu quedose contemplando esas crudas escenas que sucedíanse unas tras otras ante sus ojos, no pudiendo comprender cómo era posible que en unos pocos minutos y con sólo un par de bombas toda una ciudad entera pudiera arder de aquella forma tan devastadora —algo que no podíamos reprocharle, porque nunca había visto la explosión de una bomba aparte de las que aparecían en las películas y mucho menos estaba enterado de los grandes avances que la ingeniería militar había conseguido en el transcurso de las últimas décadas para el perfeccionamiento de las técnicas de matar—. Y, acaso como si hubiese adivinado el motivo de su turbación, una de las periodistas que en ese momento estaba informando sobre los hechos empezó a explicar que las bombas empleadas por el ejército norcoreano habían sido del tipo incendiarias, es decir, las que funcionaban con _napalm_ , una clase de combustible capaz de producir un fuego muchísimo más abrasador y duradero que el de la gasolina convencional.

Toda su atención estaba centrada en esta explicación, cuando de pronto escuchó el tintineo de un par de llaves, y la puerta principal se abrió emitiendo un ruido seco. Entonces volteó, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Rintarō por una fracción de segundo, antes de que éste desviara la suya hacia la televisión, y Osamu le vio palidecer al contemplar las imágenes de la tragedia que figuraban en pantalla. Su amado sabía lo que había sucedido, puesto que, después de que se hubieron enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, habían decidido concluir el entrenamiento de aquel día más temprano de lo habitual, mas no les habían informado de lo grave que era la situación.

— _'Samu_... —balbució, su mirada cristalizándose y estremeciéndose al contemplar en la tele esa atroz escena de un Sendai que ardía dominado por ese fuego devastador—. Tengo miedo... —le confesó en un murmullo, mirándole con una expresión que delató el gran temor que le embargó por lo que les sucedería si continuaba recrudeciéndose aquella terrible guerra.

Y Osamu se levantó, apresurándose por abrazarle y convencerle de que no tenía motivos por los que temer, asegurándole que él haría hasta lo imposible con tal de protegerle y que, mientras permanecieran juntos, todo estaría bien.

No obstante, nuevamente estuvo equivocado.

LOS BOMBARDEOS se sucedieron unos tras otros. Ya no fue sólo en Sendai. Kioto, Osaka, Yokohama, Sapporo y Shibuya también ardieron envueltos por ese fuego inclemente producido por el _napalm_. Y, en menos de un mes, el temor paranoico de Osamu y Rintarō dejó de ser que Atsumu les visitara en el momento menos oportuno y les pillara haciendo el amor contra el mesón de la cocina, pasando éste a convertirse en la posibilidad de que en cualquier instante pudiera caerles una bomba en la cabeza.

Sus temores no eran infundados, pues aquel era un peligro real y tangible. Y, a pesar de ello, el gobierno local no hizo mucho, limitándose a tan sólo hacer su parte instruyendo a sus ciudadanos en qué debían hacer para protegerse de los bombardeos: primero, mantener la calma, por supuesto; y, segundo, refugiarse en los sótanos de sus hogares o lugares de trabajo, suficientes metros bajo tierra para que las explosiones provocadas por las bombas no les hicieran saltar por los aires. Ante este desolador panorama, Osamu no pudo impedir que le asaltara el terror al imaginarse la posibilidad de que todo aquello ocurriera, por lo que, dominado por la ansiedad, repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez el plan que había esbozado junto con Rintarō en caso de que sucediera algún bombardeo, y rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber rogando para que nunca llegase la ocasión en la que tuviera que poner en práctica las excelentísimas recomendaciones ofrecidas por quienes les gobernaban y se suponía debían protegerles de cualquier amenaza exterior.

Empero, pese a lo mucho que lo rogó, nada ocurrió como quiso, puesto que, tal como era de esperarse, más pronto que tarde llegó el momento en el que Kobe obtuvo el billete ganador en esta ruleta rusa del destino y, al igual que las demás ciudades importantes del país, se convirtió en uno de los tantos objetivos de los ataques perpetrados por la aviación norcoreana.

Ocurrió durante una madrugada fría, en la que el cielo nocturno figuraba desprovisto de estrellas y la tierra era escasamente iluminada por la tenue luz que reflejaba la luna, oculta tras un cúmulo de nubes. Osamu permanecía aún despierto, dando vueltas por la cama, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño, presa de una gran ansiedad. No había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche, debido a que se hallaba angustiado luego de haber escuchado el último noticiario del día, en el que un par de periodistas leyeron el resumen de lo que hubo ocurrido en el transcurso de la jornada, apenas alterándose sus facciones aburridas al leer estas noticias, pese a que cada una era peor que la anterior, evidenciando que aquella guerra continuaba recrudeciéndose mientras se prolongaba hasta el punto de parecer que nunca tendría fin. Claro que quizás habría encontrado algo de consuelo si acaso hubiese compartido con Rintarō sus temores, pero no lo hizo por no querer preocuparle, porque su pareja habíase perdido aquel desalentador reportaje al verse obligado a abandonar la alcoba para atender una llamada de Komori, quien se emocionó mucho al hablarle acerca de un interesantísimo chismorreo, tanto que ésta acabó por extenderse hasta después de que hubo culminado el noticiario y, al preguntarle a Osamu al respecto, recibió por toda respuesta que se mantuviera tranquilo y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Y, sin haberse percatado en lo más mínimo de que esta había sido una mentira piadosa, ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que Osamu, por su parte, consolábase al menos un poquito viéndole dormir tan tranquilo a su lado, ajeno a todas y cada una de las preocupaciones que en aquel momento tanto le estaban angustiando.

Fue entonces cuando, de repente, escuchó que el calmoso silencio en el que hallábase sumida la noche era interrumpido por el rugido de los bombarderos norcoreanos rasgando el cielo nocturno. Irguiéndose sobre el colchón, aguzó el oído, creyendo por un instante que, a causa del cansancio o la paranoia, estaba empezando a imaginar que escuchaba cosas que no eran. Sin embargo, en cuanto hubo escuchado que aquel ruido repetíase, delatando que los bombarderos seguían sobrevolando encima de sus cabezas, cada vez más cerca de ellos, tuvo la certeza de que estaban a punto de ser bombardeados, y no pudo evitar que le apremiara el pánico.

—¡ _Rin_! ¡ _Rin_ , despierta! —Gritó angustiado, y acto seguido comenzó a sacudirle, al notar que su novio continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente, haciendo caso omiso a su llamado.

—¿ _'Samu_...? —Musitó el aludido, abriendo por fin los ojos perezosamente, luego de que el otro le hubiera sacudido con mucha insistencia—. ¿Qué pasa...? —Inquirió, mirándole con un gesto adormilado, en tanto restregábase los párpados dejando escapar un suspiro.

Mas Osamu, escuchando que el rugido de los bombarderos volvía a repetirse, comprendió que el tiempo se les estaba agotando y que era menester salir de allí y refugiarse bajo tierra cuanto antes, por lo que no le contestó y, saltando fuera de la cama, se apresuró por bordear ésta y cargar a su pareja entre sus brazos, para después precipitarse a abandonar la alcoba y bajar las escaleras con la misma rapidez de una exhalación.

—¡ _'Samu_! —Protestó entonces Rintarō, despertándose por completo, ahora sí, tras ser repentinamente arrancado de la cama por su amado, abandonándole cualquier vestigio de su soñolencia anterior al percatarse de la angustia y el miedo que contorsionaban las facciones contrarias—. ¡Bájame, _'Samu_! ¿Qué coño pasa?

Pero su voz fue opacada por el ensordecedor estruendo de la explosión de una bomba, que fue detonada a menos de cincuenta kilómetros de donde se encontraban.

Y, en el instante mismo en el que hubieron traspasado la puerta del sótano y entrado en éste, cayó otra bomba, muchísimo más cerca de donde estaban, y por la sacudida Osamu perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron estrellándose contra el duro suelo, en tanto la tierra convulsionábase estremecida por la fuerte explosión que provocó la detonación de la misma.

Aún aturdidos por el estrépito, inmediatamente se buscaron el uno al otro, a tientas en medio de la apremiante penumbra que envolvía aquel frío sótano y, en cuanto se encontraron, se abrazaron, estrechándose con fuerza contra el cuerpo ajeno y rezando a todos los dioses existentes por que aquella pesadilla culminara pronto.

Salvo que aquello se prolongó por otros veinte minutos, unos veinte minutos de completa tortura para ellos, en los que no lograron escuchar nada más aparte del estruendo de las bombas al ser detonadas unas tras otras, el latir desbocado de sus corazones y los gritos desesperados que profería la gente allá afuera, siendo engullida por las llamas o quedando aplastada bajo los escombros que desprendíanse de los edificios destrozados.

Y, cuando todo hubo terminado, la noche volvió a quedar sumida en la apacible calma de hacía unos pocos minutos antes, apenas percibiéndose entre el denso silencio que dominó el ambiente el apagado crepitar del fuego consumiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

— _'Samu_... Dios mío... —balbució Rintarō, temblando de pies a cabeza entre los brazos de su amado—. ¿Cuándo... cuándo acabará todo esto...? —Le preguntó, con un hilo de voz entrecortada y mirándole con ojos tristes, en los que reflejábase el gran terror que le embargaba.

—No lo sé, _Rin_... —repuso él, besándole convulsamente el rostro, como para convencerse a sí mismo de que seguían vivos, de que Rintarō se encontraba allí, sano y salvo a su lado—. Espero que pronto...

Aunque, nuevamente, el destino hizo caso omiso a este y a cada uno de sus demás deseos, complaciéndose en hacerle sufrir por varios meses más.

CLARO que los bombardeos no fueron el único de sus problemas. Estos ataques suscitaron que el pánico calara hasta lo más profundo de la población civil, aterrorizada por tener que vivir lo mismo que sufrieron sus abuelos y bisabuelos en el transcurso de los crudos días de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y, como era de esperarse, la paranoia provocó que la gente hiciera hasta lo imposible con tal de protegerse a ellos mismos y a sus familias, incluso si esto implicaba contribuir a aumentar el caos que ya de por sí agitaba a todo el país, convulsionado no sólo por los estragos causados por la guerra, sino también por una escalada de violencia entre sus propios ciudadanos, en los que miles de personas protagonizaron los caóticos saqueos que reportábanse casi a diario y que a duras penas lograban ser controlados por la policía. Por supuesto que las fuerzas policiales se quedaron cortas ante el ímpetu con el que la gente se lanzó a saquear cuanto supermercado se le atravesara al frente, despojando de sus productos a hasta el último de los anaqueles, temiendo que en algún momento los víveres comenzaran a escasear, tal como habíanles referido sus familiares que hubieron padecido la época de escasez durante la pasada guerra.

Y sí lo hicieron. Transcurridos unos tres meses después del inicio de la contienda, empezó a hacerse notable en la población el malestar ocasionado por la cada vez más evidente escasez de alimentos en los supermercados. Todo esto debíase a que la mayoría de los campos habían sido bombardeados, por lo que muchas cosechas se perdieron, y las pocas que lograron ser salvadas no pudieron ser transportadas a las ciudades, debido a que las carreteras que conectaban éstas con el campo fueron destruidas bajo los ataques de la aviación norcoreana. No obstante, a pesar de esta crisis, Osamu pensó que aquello no les afectaría demasiado, creyendo que como eran solamente dos personas, si economizaba lo suficiente podría estirar los víveres del restaurante todo lo que fuese necesario hasta que la situación mejorara un poco... O eso fue lo que creyó, porque, bueno, la cosa terminó siendo distinta a lo que esperaba, pues cada vez que alguien llamaba a su puerta rogando que le obsequiara algo de comida no podía negarse, y por ello sus provisiones comenzaron a menguar mucho antes de lo que hubo calculado.

Después vinieron los días en los que fue muy difícil reponerlas, por no decir casi imposible. Eran larguísimas las filas que se formaban a las afueras de los supermercados, de gente desesperada por alcanzar a comprar alguna de las raciones de alimentos que de milagro llegaban a éstos, siempre un solo paquete por persona, tal como les recordaba un improvisado cartelito pegado al ventanal cubierto de mugre y sin limpiar. Y Osamu se calaba cada una de estas filas, pese a que la mayoría de las veces su mala suerte era tanta, que cuando por fin era su turno, salía algún empleado diciendo que ya se habían agotado todos los productos y que mejor lo volviera a intentar cuando llegara el próximo cargamento —si es que llegaba—, guardándose para sí mismo la parte en la que le decía que en realidad esto no era así, sino que su jefe le había ordenado que ocultara un poco de la mercancía al fondo del establecimiento para quedársela para él y su familia o venderla a sobreprecio en el mercado negro. Entonces no le quedaba de otra que resignarse a regresar a su hogar con las manos vacías, viéndose obligado a hacer malabares con el fin de estirar lo poco que les quedaba hasta que pudiera comprar algo.

Muchas veces trató de pedirle ayuda a Kita, aunque a su _senpai_ esto se le complicaba bastante, puesto que los campesinos eran obligados a vender la mayor parte de sus cosechas al ejército, apenas permitiéndoseles guardar algo para el consumo de ellos mismos y sus familias. En contadas ocasiones Kita logró hacerle llegar uno o dos sacos de arroz, las pocas veces en las que milagrosamente conseguía pasar los retenes militares sin que algún efectivo le amenazara a punta de pistola para quitarle parte de la mercancía que trataba de transportar en su camión, la misma por la que tanto se hubo quebrado el espinazo esforzándose por tener la cosecha lista a tiempo para que luego viniera un ladrón con uniforme y placa a robarse el fruto de su arduo trabajo. En fin que, a pesar de cada uno de los atropellos a los que era sujeto, Kita se alegraba de poder ayudar a su antiguo _kōhai_ , y éste le estaba profundamente agradecido de que les salvara en aquellos momentos en los que la crisis se agravaba tanto hasta el punto en el que los anaqueles de los supermercados permanecían vacíos por semanas enteras.

Y, por si esto fuera poco, lo más horrible de la situación fueron esas veces en las que, cuando por fin lograban conseguir la comida después de mucho desespero y batallar, entonces fallaban uno o todos los servicios básicos al mismo tiempo y no tenían con qué cocinarla. En ocasiones escaseaba el gas doméstico, en otras el agua dejaba de llegar de la calle y más de una vez la electricidad fue cortada por largas horas. Incluso hubo una semana en la que este servicio tardó más de tres días en ser repuesto, lo que provocó que las pocas proteínas que tenían almacenadas en la heladera se echaran a perder, y Osamu se vio obligado, con todo el dolor de su alma, a tirar a la basura esos alimentos podridos. Esa noche lloró de rabia e impotencia, aterrándose al imaginar que llegase el día en el que no tuvieran nada más que comer y no les quedara otra opción que comerse las ratas que proliferaban en las calles repletas de montones de desperdicios sin recoger. Y, a la mañana posterior a esa noche, salió a la calle y fue al mercado a pelearse con uñas y dientes contra otras personas angustiadas por obtener alguna de las ínfimas raciones que el gobierno repartía, a saber: unas pocas libras de arroz, unas cuantas patatas, algunos vegetales, una hogaza de pan que apenas alcanzaba para un solo sándwich y, por supuesto, ninguna clase de proteína. No era necesario ser un genio de las matemáticas para comprender que aquella era una cantidad inferior de la comida que dos personas necesitaban para poder alimentarse adecuadamente. 

En esto reflexionaba, en cómo la guerra les había despojado de la dignidad hasta el punto de hacerles rebajarse a pelear por las pocas migajas que el gobierno les daba con tal de poder llevar algo de comida a sus mesas, cuando escuchó que Rintarō apoyaba sus cubiertos en el borde del plato, delatando que ya había terminado de comer la pequeña porción de arroz acompañado por unos cuantos vegetales que había preparado para ese almuerzo.

—¿Quieres más? —Le preguntó, dispuesto a darle un poco de su propio plato, incluso si eso implicaba privarse a sí mismo de aún más del poco alimento que ya de por sí comía.

—No, _'Samu_. Estoy bien —repuso Rintarō, esbozando una sonrisa dulce, pero triste a la vez, al percatarse de la buena intención que le motivaba—. Tú también tienes que comer...

Osamu asintió, y volvió su atención a su plato y siguió comiendo, pese al nudo en la garganta que se le formó al haberle escuchado pronunciar aquello con un deje tan afligido en la voz.

Y, aunque hacía un rato antes había estado acariciando el torso ajeno, su dedo trazando el surco de aquellas costillas que se hacían cada vez más sobresalientes y marcadas bajo esa delgada piel, no quiso admitir que se estaban muriendo de hambre.

LA MAÑANA en la que se acabó el mundo estuvieron besándose. Tras haber desayunado una ínfima porción de arroz mezclado con unos pocos diminutos trocitos de vegetales, estaban muertos de hambre y no les quedó de otra que comerse las bocas a punta de besos, pues no tenían nada más que comer.

Aquella fue una mañana colmada de malas decisiones por parte de quienes hacían la guerra. En una maniobra de lo más arriesgada, los Estados Unidos decidieron atacar simultáneamente con bombas atómicas las ciudades de Teherán, Beijing, Moscú y Pionyang, ignorando las advertencias de los expertos, quienes expresaron su preocupación ante la posibilidad de que si la alianza comunista-islámica respondía a estos ataques empleando armas nucleares también, los niveles de radioactividad en el aire podrían aumentar hasta niveles que ningún ser vivo pudiera tolerar. Empero, haciendo caso omiso a todas y cada una de estas advertencias, los Estados Unidos de todos modos llevaron a cabo esta ofensiva, creyendo que a través de la misma podrían precipitar el final de la guerra al obligar a sus adversarios a rendirse y firmar el tratado de paz bajo sus propios términos... Aunque, bueno, sucedió todo lo contrario, porque no tomaron en cuenta que sus enemigos no se quedarían con las ganas de devolverles el ataque, quienes respondieron a éste haciendo uso de sus más sofisticadas armas nucleares, condenando a la Humanidad a extinguirse aniquilada por el envenenamiento provocado por el exorbitante incremento de la radiación en el ambiente.

En el mismo momento en el que la última bomba fue arrojada, Osamu y Rintarō seguían besándose, ignorando que, allá afuera, el día se había iluminado con tal intensidad que parecía que el sol se había caído y estrellado contra la tierra, en tanto absolutamente todo en torno a ellos comenzaba a arder engullido por el más abrasador y luminoso de los fuegos.

—Te amo, _Rin_ —dijo Osamu, separándose por un corto instante para intentar acompasar su jadeante respiración luego de que se hubieran besado por largos minutos, sin que ninguno sospechara en lo más mínimo que el final de toda la existencia estaba próximo.

—Yo también te amo, _'Samu_ —replicó Rintarō, volviendo a acercar sus labios a los ajenos y unirlos a éstos retomando aquel dulce beso.

Y volvieron a besarse, mientras sus cuerpos se desintegraban por efecto de la arrasadora onda expansiva provocada por la última bomba nuclear arrojada sobre la faz de la Tierra, y dejaron de existir al igual que el resto del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura de si es correcto mi razonamiento de cómo sería el asunto si estallase una Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero sí es verdad que en estos últimos años los Estados Unidos han perdido parte de su poderío como hegemón mundial mientras China sigue avanzando, infiltrándose cada vez más en el mundo occidental mediante aplicaciones para espiarnos, entre ellas Tik Tok y Zoom. Así que ya saben, chicos, desinstalen estas apps si no quieren ser víctimas del espionaje chino jaja. 
> 
> También especulé un poquito con la comparación entre la capacidad militar norcoreana y la japonesa, pero bueno, supongo que la norcoreana es más poderosa, ya que estamos hablando de un régimen que invierte más dinero en el ejército que en el bienestar de sus ciudadanos. 🤷♀️
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te ayuda gustado. ❤


End file.
